Different yet Alike
by ReflectedColors
Summary: Erza Scarlet got sent to another world after getting sucked in by an anima, but this world was certainly not Edolas. With her memory lost, she finds herself in a land in which is ruled by a king named Gilgamesh.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first fic, and I just thought of this after comparing both Erza's and Gilgamesh's powers. In this story, Erza is gonna be as strong as she was after the Tartaros arc and I'll stick to the Fate/Zero version of Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh** _ **will**_ **have his powers here even though this isn't during the Grail Wars. I'll also be accepting constructive criticism even though it's just my first fic So, enjoy:)**

* * *

Erza Scarlet woke up with a jolt, sitting straight up. She immediately regretted it that very instant because she felt a massive headache rushing up to her head. Groaning, she laid back down, reaching her hand up to her head. She winced when feeling a big bruise. _Where the hell am I?_ She thought as she took a look at her surroundings. Her head throbbed after seeing she was in some wagon sort of thing, and it didn't help with her headache.

This time slowly sitting up, she realized that there were about 5 other girls present. They all looked like who others would probably describe as beautiful. But they were all dressed poor and they had wide eyes, looking terrified, and two of them were even crying. She looked down to her own clothing and found that she was in tattered clothes.

Erza pointed to the oldest looking girl, who looked like she was in her early twenties, and demanded, "You. Where are we going?"

"D-don't you know? The soldiers all t-took us when we were a little off of our v-village. W-we seen to be heading to the capital, Uruk." she stammered.

Erza frowned, that didn't sound familiar. In fact, nothing sounded familiar. Where did she come from again..? Her frown deepened, she didn't seem to remember anything. _Damn,_ she thought, _I can't think in this heat._ Waving her hand to fan herself, she just realized how hot this place was. Eyeing the girls, she saw they all were nicely tanned with blue eyes. _I don't resemble them whatsoever._ She herself was more paler than them with scarlet red hair. She froze. _Scarlet._ Her name was Erza Scarlet. And that was all she remembered.

* * *

Two hours have passed when the wagon had finally pulled to a stop. Erza felt really uneasy, and the scared girls trembling didn't ease her one bit. She heard then heard footstep and saw an older man mumbling to himself. He cleared his throat when a man who was dressed much nicer and looked of high authority approached, and stood next to the old guy. "Alright ladies!" The old man hollered. "You are here to become His Majesty's servants. Of course we will hear no complaints from you since you are given the privilege to serve His Majesty. We will provide you with proper clothing. Sir Danera here," he motioned to the man next to him, "will give you further instructions from here on out."

The oldest girl from earlier sighed, "His Majesty's servants huh? I suppose we have no choice..-"

"Wait a minute." Erza interrupted, "How is it that we have no choice?"

The looks on the girls' faces when from a little reluctance to pure shock. "Are you saying you are going to resist?" another girl asked, "If His Majesty the king wishes us to become his servants, then we will become his servants! His wishes are absolute!" she hissed in whispering manner.

"She's right." Their heads turned to the man named Danera. "Do not resist or there will be major consequences. Follow me."

Erza had a bad feeling. Something told her to just run, or fight, or anything to stop from doing this. The girls and herself included shouldn't be taken against their will and forced to leave their homes just to serve a king. But what can she do? A fighting spirit has stirred within her, but she clearly couldn't do anything. Yet. For now she will just have to do what they ask, or "what the king wishes."

And so, they were led into a palace looking place with who-knows-what ahead of them.

* * *

Ezra couldn't help but notice how absolutely beautiful this place was and she was in awe. The palace they entered had huge white pillars with polished marble floors and high ceilings. (Think of it as a mix of an Egyptian-like place and Greek-like place.) It was very spacious and she didn't know if this was considered as 'indoors' because beyond the pillars there was nothing else but the outside. She figured this because of the heat. As they walked, with Sir Danera ahead of them, the sound of their footsteps echoed due to their huge and open surroundings.

Unknowingly to Erza, the girls were becoming and more and more anxious. She suddenly heard the pace of one of the girls' breathing increasing, and when Erza turned to her, she saw the blue-eyed girl stop with her hand on her chest. The girl soon earned the attention of the others and was asked what was wrong. Taking a huge gulp, the girl said, "I...I really don't think I can...do this." And Erza took note of how the girl was starting to sweat, and it certainly wasn't because of the heat.

Frowning, Erza asked, "And why is that?" In response, the girl looked at her with wide eyes.

"Are you serious? Are you not aware of what's going to happen? We, all of us, are going to be in the presence of literally the most powerful man in the world! I-I feel so honored and don't think we all deserve to be serving His Majesty. I cannot even begin to describe how...how amazing it will be see him! Much less be looked at by him. I just...I just don't know how to react, this seems to be quite overwhelming."

With the said, Erza couldn't help but analysis the situation she was in. When driving through the capital, she saw that this was no poor city, not in the least. It was all in white and gold, with a burst of green with all the plants and palm trees. It was surprising, due to how hot it was, but it must've been because of a big river to the supply the city with water. All the people were clothed elegantly and every stone white house seemed to be of a high class. All she can only conclude that this city was indeed rich and it would have to have a very powerful ruler. And based off of what the girl had said, this king they speak of was a prosperous one and the most powerful man in the world.

So she acknowledged the fact that this seemed to be a huge deal to these girls and a small part of her was starting to too, be anxious to see how things turn out.

"Calm down Silah," the oldest one told the petite woman who was hyperventilating. "We all feel the same was but you must at least show come composure. You, in fact all of us," she turned to the group "will show our utmost respect and honor." the leading girl said, and then turned her voice down, "Especially since the recent events that happened with _you-know-who_."

"Who?" Erza asked in a not so quiet way, seeing that the girls winced and gave her hard stare. They so happened to start disliking the misinformed redhead. _Geez, what's with them?_ She thought as she took a step back sheepishly.

Sir Danera seemed to notice how they were slowing down, "Pick up the pace you under-classed rats!" he bellowed, "You dare to keep the king waiting?!" Startled, the girls quickly scurried over to catch up to the irritated man.

They then came to a full stop, in front of huge golden doors reaching up to the high ceiling. Erza inwardly gulped, as slight nervousness started to build up in the pit of her stomach. After all, what do you expect of a woman was thrown into a world just to suddenly meet the most possibly powerful man in the world?

And so, the massive doors slowly started to open...

* * *

 **So there you have it! I decided to end it there just for the sake of a cliffhanger, if you want to call it that. Sorry for the short chapters earlier, I've updated and decided to combine a couple of them. Reviews would be absolutely fantastic!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Small reminder, it's summer, and I'm a busy person, so I'll be updating once every one or two weeks and hopefully that's enough for you guys. I'm going to warn you Erza might be a bit a** _ **little**_ **submissive at first but I promise you that will change within time, cause let's just say it's gonna build up and eventually she's gonna let it out.**

 **Oh, and I'd like to thank Noah Thomson for that review, I definitely plan for Erza to go against Gilgamesh in the future but it won't happen right away. As for her guild mark, she will slowly get her memories back but it won't be the only through just that. But thanks for reminding me, I'll be mentioning it.**

 **Well, hope you like this chapter:)**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _They then came to a full stop, in front of huge golden doors reaching up to the high ceiling. Erza inwardly gulped, as slight nervousness started to build up in the pit of her stomach. After all, what do you expect of a woman was thrown into a world just to suddenly meet the most possibly powerful man in the world?_

 _And so, the massive doors slowly started to open..._

* * *

Her heart skipped a beat when seeing the large throne room, her eyes followed the deep red carpet lined with golden threads. From a few steps, to a foot of a throne, to the man who sat on the golden chair rather loosely.

A light blush crept off of Erza's face when she saw the man that was without a doubt the king. He was quite the handsome one. He was nicely tanned with his blonde hair spiked up, and had large golden earrings. He wore something similar to a white toga with his nice, muscled chest exposed. Erza could tell he liked his jewelry due to gold braces on his biceps and had unique bracelets around his wrists and a matching necklace. What surprised her the most was his stunning, blood-red eyes that seemed to pierce her soul. _What beautiful eyes._ She thought innocently, then mentally kicking herself for thinking of such a thing.

He wore a bored expression with head leaned against his hand. With his other hand, he twirled wine in a golden goblet. Adding on to her surprise, a massive lion was sleeping at the foot of the king.

The group walked a little bit closer and when they got the middle of the room, Sir Danera spoke up, "I have returned with servants to replace the previous ones, my king, Gilgamesh. I do hope they are to your liking." And he took a knee before the king who Erza now knew as Gilgamesh.

The girls beside her dropped down and followed Sir Danera's actions. Hoping to not look out of place, Erza reluctantly did the same, for even she knew showing respect is to be expected.

Not even giving the girls a second glance, Gilgamesh, with a wave of his hand said, "They'll do." with a monotonous voice. But then his gaze lingered on the red headed beauty. He pointed to her and addressed Erza, "Who are you? You don't seem to be from this land." Erza blinked once and she felt everyone's undivided attention. The other girl looked at her expectantly, for they too, were curious of where she came from and who she was.

Erza was silent for a moment and held her ground, her chin slightly lifted for she didn't want to give the impression that she was weak-spirited and hid the fact she felt a little intimidated by his expectant gaze. She spoke, trying hard to not make her voice waver, "My name is Erza Scarlet, I don't know where I came from. It seems I lost my memory, and found myself in this land." she answered truthfully.

The king was in thought, he had heard the honesty in her voice. Eh, what harm can a girl like her do? He simply shrugged, as he couldn't find it in him to actually care at the moment. "You'll do." he said passively, and then tilted his head. "If anyone disobeys an order, you'll die. Now leave." he told them dismissively with another wave of his hand.

 _Wha-what?_ Erza thought with wide eyes.

His words left Erza in pure shock, and without any time to react, Sir Danera rushed them out the doors before her brain caught up with what happened.

 _We'll die if we do something as simply as disobey a single order? Just who does this man think he is?!_ Erza thought with outrage. So what if he is the king? He has no right to treat these people, _his_ people, like... like trash! Erza visibly shook with the thought of his indifferent face.

"Oi." Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard a _ting_ and felt something incredibly sharp prod her left arm. She looked surprisingly at the sword and looked up to Sir Danera, who gave her a threatening look. "What the hell is this?" he asked. Erza once again looked at the sword which was pointed to a peculiar mark on her arm.

It was a navy blue color that seemed to take shape of some creature who looked as if it were flying with some kind of tail.

 _Tail_... she thought with a frown, trying to understand what it meant.

She looked up to Sir Danera with a serious look. "I really don't know, or rather, I don't remember."

Sir Danera narrowed his eyes and Erza received a suspicious look. He eventually removed his sword from her arm and said, "Very well, but I suggest you cover it up. If someone else were to see that, they'd think it's a mark of a rebellion against the king. And if His Majesty were to notice it, he'd take no chances and you'll die." With that said, he walked off.

Erza heart was quickened and instinctively raised her right hand over her left arm, right on the symbol. She glared at Sir Danera's retreating back and thought, _What the hell is wrong with this place?_

She looked over to the strange mark through her fingers. A warmth swelled up in her chest when she looked at it and gave her a some sort of comfort. She, for the first time she woke up in this strange world, smiled.

The girls simply gave her an odd look and left in their group, excluding the foreign and clueless woman, and continued to follow Sir Danera.

* * *

The sun was setting when the girls were shortly led into a small, not-so-closed-up room full of rolled out mats, supposedly their beds. Not the best, but Erza decided it was better than nothing, she basically was considered as homeless now anyways.

 _Perhaps I'll just go along and do what I'm expected, no matter how unpleasant that sounds. I wouldn't have anyplace to go if I were to leave._ Her heart immediately twisted bitterly at the thought of serving someone who didn't seem to value human life.

As conflict was slowly clouding her mind, Sir Danera spoke up, "This is where you'll be staying at and I don't want to hear no complaints whatsoever. I'll have you know we are running low on servants here and that's the main reason we have recruited all of you. The death rate of servants increased after the incident with King Gilgamesh's right hand man, and he seems to be angered very easily ever since." he paused and narrowed his eyes. "I advise you to not bother him in the slightest, or as His Majesty said, you'll be put to your death." Erza's hands clenched at her side and Silah loudly gulped next to her. "Evelyn, who will from now on be in charge of you bunch, will soon come and later assign some of the chores you'll be doing. Now sleep, all of you will start working early tomorrow morning."

Sir Danera then sharply turned around and walked out of doorway, which happened to have no door. (The structure is all stone, it's naturally made where most entrances have no doors)

Erza slowly let her breath out to control the urge to punch something, and instead turned to the group. "So what exactly happened around here? This incident seems to be big, considering how... moody the king looks."

"Shhhhh!" The group simultaneously shushed. Another girl quietly piped in a small voice, "You mustn't talk about that so loudly."

Erza frowned and lowered her voice to a mere whisper, "I simply want to know if this makes the king the way he is. I'm new here, I'm just curious."

The oldest girl, who Erza found was named Amau, was the one who decided to explain the situation. "The king wasn't always like this," Amau started, but then paused to think, "My bad, he was a lot worse before. This was back when he took anything he wanted, even from the poor, killed his soldiers randomly or when he felt like it, and even raped their wives after killing the men. He was quiet the evil and ruthless king." she said hesitantly, feeling terrible to talk ill about her king like that, especially in his own palace, but then decided to continue.

"His people were growing restless and complained about how he should've been protecting them instead of abusing them. The gods heard their complaints and decided to create a man named Enkidu as punishment. When he was sent down, he didn't destroy Gilgamesh as he was supposed to. Instead, he befriended Gilgamesh and together they pursued the world as great friends. Before, Gilgamesh was lonely and when he met Enkidu, he changed as person. Enkidu taught him how to be more caring and how he could have people respect instead of fear him. And so our king improved, conquering the whole world as our land, Babylon, came out on top. Other lands fear us now and he became more of a strong and inspirational leader. He grew to love his people, but that didn't make him go soft. Unfortunately, this new power still made him arrogant as ever and the gods had had it. They took what was most precious to him and to claim what was theirs." Amau's face was full of sadness and lowered her eyes. "They took Enkidu."

The room was absolutely silent and not a single sound was made. "Gilgamesh now grieves and we fear he will go back to old ways. Not much happened ever since but this affected our beloved king greatly. He seems to not care anymore and as Danera mentioned, he gets angered easily. We just have to be be cautious and hope for the best." She looked over to Erza and glared, "So don't go around being insensitive, our king isn't the only one grieving Enkidu's death."

Erza was silent as the girls eventually dispersed to their individual beds and started to get ready to go to sleep. She now clearly understood the circumstances involving a certain king and really didn't know what to think. One part of her said that there was no excuse to treat these people so wrongly and another told her that a lose of a friend was terrible feeling and it causes people to do crazy things. But then Ezra thought more of the latter, she felt as if she knew the feeling of loss but couldn't recall her losing anyone. She simply had no memory of having someone close to her, much less losing them.

Her hand unconsciously went up to the strange mark from earlier and felt the same warm feeling. _Do I have someone who is important to me? Or rather, am I important to someone else?_ Erza lied down, facing the plain ceiling. _Is there anyone worried about where I am out there? Do they care?_ More and more questions kept popping into her head until it narrowed down to one and simple question before she fell asleep.

 _Just who am I really?_

* * *

 **OK, I'm done! I know, I know, I suck at names, but whatever. If you guys have any suggestions, questions, corrections, concerns, issues, complaints, or... insults about this story, review. Review, review, review. Anything you write can really help me out as a writer even if it comes out harsh, I can take it. Compliments would also be absolutely won-der-ful!:) I'll be now responding to those reviews so keep 'em coming! Oh and one more thing, let me know if this all sounds like Erza's character and all of her characteristics.**

 **Until then, byee.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a 'long' time, summer keeps you busy, you know? Mkay answering reviews now, sorta.**

 **Suzunaan** **: I'll agree with you that Gilgamesh is pretty badass but I think you have a wrong idea about Erza. Idk if you're caught up with the series but Erza is waaaay stronger now, cause when she requipted those 200 weapons was way back. I'll remind you that she fought 100 monsters during GMG and fought and defeated a powerful demon without all 5 senses for fucks sake! She uses more types of magic and probably more skilled with close combat than Gilgamesh. Her power will be as it is in the Alvarez Arc. As for Gilgamesh, he's basically the most powerful man in this world and if you've seen the anime, you can see how strong he is. So for me personally, I think both Gilgamesh and Erza _might_ be evenly matched, just sayin:P**

 **xxOblivionxxx** **: Oh, geez *sweatdrop* you sure know your Fate stuff. I, unfortunately, have only seen the anime fate/zero, fate/stay night, and the unlimited bladeworks. I tried getting to the visual novels and stuff, but I couldn't find anything. So, I'll be basing everything I know from the anime, into the story. In my eyes, Gilgamesh is still strong, and I'm sure there's much more stronger characters than him, but I haven't seen all that. I did mention before that he will have the same power in this world as he did during the grail wars. Just bare with me, I'll be try my best to make this story as interesting as possible when that kind of thing happens..**

 **Paratayun** **: Ok so I have you saying that Gilgamesh as Archer is stronger than the real Gilgamesh, right? But at the same time, xxOblivionxxx said in the reviews, "** **Gilgamesh when he was alive was hundreds times more powerful then when he was summoned as a servant in fate zero," so tbh, I don't know who to believe,** **and that's why in the beginning I basically said that he'll be having the same power as a he did as when he was Archer, maybe even stronger.**

 **Nsymina** **: Actually, that's what I'm going for;) I'm only now starting realize how hard it's gonna be to make gilgameshxerza but I'm willing to give it a shot. I think they are different in many ways, but also alike, hence the title. I'll eventually say how when I get there, so just keep reading:)**

 **DLKnightwalker** **: Yes, finally! Someone actually has faith in Erza lol Those suggestions you gave me were helpful so thanks for that. I'm actually understanding now though, that there's a bigger chance of Gilgamesh overpowering her so I'm still debating on the outcome of their eventual battle. But, it's good to know that there's someone who's acknowledging her power, especially in the events of the avatar arc. Are you caught up with the manga btw? I am, and I'm totally hyped! XD**

* * *

 _ **(Reveiws from before I combined chapters)**_

 **Fido123a** **: I do admit I don't have a whole lot of background information on Gilgamesh, so sorry about that. I've read some of the epic and I'll probably get to the rest of that later. If you're looking for some out-of-this-world story on Gilgamesh, this is probably not the right place. I'm writing this purely out of fun and unfortunately, I'm a lazy person who doesn't like research. Hopefully, the whole concept is enough to make it interesting. So no promises that I'll do a great job on Gilgamesh's character like the creators did. Actually, I'm slowly starting to get nervous to write about his feelings, decisions, etc. because of all these high expectations. Small reminder, this is my first fic so I'm just doing what I can. Thanks for the review tho ^.^**

 **Paratayun** **: I totally get that, I'm just having him act this way because of the recent events with the death of Enkidu. He's not on a killing streak or anything, it's just that he's feeling apathetic at the moment and gets angered easily. And that's basically where Erza comes in and reminds him the value of his people.**

 **xxOblivionxxx** **: I have to agree with you with everything and say that all of that can really be confusing. I'm a very simple-minded person but I** _ **do**_ **understand Gilgamesh is a very OP character. I'm just gonna try to keep this story going despite the fact Gilgamesh and Erza aren't on the same level of power.**

 **Well thanks for everything guys! These reviews are helpful and they really make my day.** **Aaaalrighty, on with chapter 3!**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _Her hand unconsciously went up to the strange mark from earlier and felt the same warm feeling. 'Do I have someone who is important to me? Or rather, am I important to someone else?' Erza lied down, facing the plain ceiling. 'Is there anyone worried about where I am? Do they care?' More and more questions kept popping into her head until it narrowed down to one and simple question before she fell asleep._

' _Just who am I really?'_

* * *

The room was lighting up early by the time Erza woke into the world of consciousness. But the light wasn't what woke her up, instead, it was the clapping of hands.

"Wake up ladies! Time to get ta work!" A loud, and quite annoying, voice sounded. The response it got were a bunch of moans and whines from the girls.

By the time Erza blinked enough to clear her vision, she saw how much more filled the room was with more unfamiliar faces. And at the foot of the door, stood a short, really short, chubby lady.

"It looks as though we got more recruits, ladies. I'm Evelyn, to whom I'm sure was mentioned by that dread-faced pig, Danera."

Erza tilted her head, wondering why these people were so fond of making insults at each other, seeing how Sir Danera hated the servants and how this Evelyn seemed to hate Sir Danera. She then notice the neat stack of fresh, white clothing stacked in Evelyn's small, chubby hands.

"You new 'unes need to at least look presentable." Evelyn said with a distasteful look, looking up and down at the new group of girls' attire. "Wear these," she lifted the stack of clothing, "and when you get dressed I'll assign you your jobs." She then turned to the rest of the more experienced girls and shouted in a high, graveled voice, "The rest of you get going! Out of here! Out! Out!"

Her commanding had the room speed up, as the amateur group quickly dressed into pearly white togas with white airy pants (sorta like Jasmine). The clothes actually made the girls way more beautiful than when they were in their rags. Erza then then remembered what Sir Danera warned her, and then took a small white cloth and tied it around her arm, right over her mark.

The other girls who were already worked in the palace rushed out the door, grumbling. Although, Evelyn called out several of girls to her side.

When the new group was ready, they gathered around the threshold where Evelyn stood with her hands resting on her hips and tapping her foot lightly.

"AAlright, you tootsie girls, straight to business! Now, who here is good at cookin'?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at the girls. Amau, took a small step.

"I-I cook for my husband?" she said in a smaller than usual voice.

Evelyn nodded once before asking, "At such a young age?"

"I'm twenty two ma'am." Amau replied, with her hands folded in front of her.

"Eh? I guess not, you'll do. Anyone else?" Another girl stepped up. "Alright, good. Follow Ruth here, and she'll lead ya to the kitchen. Those of are your jobs. Now, go! Go! Get to work!" She turned back to the group and gave them chores like laundry, running errands, cleaning stables and other busy jobs. All who was left was Erza, and some other blonde girl.

Eveyln was still scolding the last group. "Stay out of trouble, ya hear! It keeps happening again, and again!"

The way Evelyn scolded made Erza think. Her shortness, leadership, and telling the girls to stay out of trouble reminded her of someone, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Evelyn closed her eyes, and sighed. "These girls are gonna be the death of me someday." Erza couldn't help but give a small small at the comment. In some way, Erza felt as if she heard something similar _many_ times before.

The short woman noticed this smile, and barked, "Ayy! Whatchyou smilin' at?"

Erza felt a little bewildered at first but she answered in a simple tone, "You remind of someone."

"And who might that be.." Evelyn narrowed her eyes once again.

"I don't know."

Erza heard an exasperated sigh next her, "This vain _foreigner_ lost her memory." the girl next to her said in such an impertinent way and sneered.

Erza immediately snapped her head to the snobby girl. "What was that?!" Her eyes widened with maddening look. Who was _she_ to say it in such a manner? She obviously was looking for a fight, but Evelyn stepped between them.

"Stop! You there, bitch!" she spat at the blonde girl. "You're gonna go to clean dishes and have a the time of your life, Madge, take her." The girl has sputtered for a response or protest of some sort, but Madge took her out the moment Evelyn gave the order.

And then it was just Erza, Evelyn and another girl Evelyn had previously called out left. Evelyn let a breath out, "I'm sorry 'bout that. She couldn't go around with that attitude so she just needed to learn her place." she explained.

Erza nodded in thanks, "I understand."

"To be honest, I'm a foreigner myself. That comment stuck me a bit as well." Erza nodded once again in understanding.

Evelyn laughed lightly, "It seems you have a bit of temper yourself, but you don't talk much, do you?"

Erza bowed, "I don't have much to say in a place I know nothing about."

"I see, in that case, I'll leave ya with the simple task of mopping and glossing the floors, and just ta make everything shine. Elisa will show you around." Evelyn said, nodding her head to the girl on her left. So, see ya n'til next mornin'." And so Evelyn left with one turn on her heel.

* * *

The palace still never ceases to amaze Erza. The theme seemed to consist of white, gold, and a touch of red colors. Thanks to Elisa, Erza became more familiar with the place and where to go, starting with the mopping closet.

Again, the whole concept of being some sort of _maid_ was definitely distasteful to Erza. She felt as if she need to be in a higher position, which seemed like asking for too much but she hated the feeling of being treated as the lowest possible rank. She had respect, _yes_ , to people who earn it but this... this world.. She never felt so out of place!

 _I just... I just want to be in control of things again, if I ever was._

Slowly breathing out, Erza took the rags and a water bucket, and followed the silver-haired girl named Elisa out of the room filled with cleaning materials.

"We'll start with cleaning the ballroom part of the palace, it's fairly dirty." said the green-eyed girl.

Erza internally groaned, why did she have to have this job of all jobs? She'd much rather run some errands outside and explore the city than be stuck inside with some cleaning chore.

 _How boring._ Erza briskly plopped down the center of the spacious room and started scrubbing the floors with her cheeks puffed up comically. Beside her, Elisa had a more peaceful and graceful approach.

Erza eyes softened when glancing at the young girl. Erza herself was about 23 and much older than most of the girls here, but when she looks at the young girl, Erza couldn't help but imagine how much Elisa or any of the servant girls have their lives ahead of them. Instead, they're stuck wasting their lives on something they're forced to do.

So Erza asked, "How can you possible want to spend your lives serving a king when you can be doing so much more?"

Elisa didn't seemed fazed at all by the sudden question. Instead, she just kept scrubbing in the same, constant, back and forth motion. She smiled a small, sad smile. She didn't even look at Erza when she answered, "I know you are not from here, but we love our king. I don't know if you can possibly understand what we went through." a small frown it's way to Elisa's face.

"King Gilgamesh really did make this a great nation. He loved his people, and I know he still does." Erza studied Elisa, she looked so... so vulnerable. "He has to." Elisa voiced cracked as she whispered the last part.

Taking a deep breath through her nose, Elisa tilted her head and looked at Erza with a happy smile, but Erza didn't buy it.

"Sorry." she laughed lightly. "It's just my family was greatly affected when His Majesty helped us in our time of need. My father received a job with very good pay after he asked for help from His Majesty. Our king cared for every single citizen under his rule and I'm sure he helped many more people." Erza could see the admiration in Elisa's green eyes.

"So I'm sure he effected every girls' lives here serving his as servants. And because of that, I'm certain every one of them is more than willing to do anything to repay him. I think they see it as a great opportunity, most of them anyway."

Erza thought it over and from what everyone said, this king Gilgamesh seemed like more of a king than Erza first thought.

But perhaps she's still judging him wrong.

And with that being said, Erza decided she will see to it for herself. She was determined to find a way to see how this man makes his judgment against his people and if he was a true king.

 _What am I thinking?!_ She suddenly thought. _Why am I so interested? He's just one man, so why is it that I'm always wanting to know more and more about him?_ Erza wanted to kick herself, she didn't want this one man to keep her wondering and on her mind. She hoped it won't happen again.

"I understand." Erza ended up telling Elisa. There wasn't anything else Erza could say.

So after scrubbing against the white marble floors fiercely for what seemed _hours_ , they finished. Or at least Erza thought.

"Right! We're done with getting all the dirt out all getting it all clean. Now to make it sparkle and shine!" Elisa said with newfound enthusiasm.

"Hold it right there, WE'RE NOT DONE!?" Erza nearly screeched.

"That's right!" Elisa replied while giving her a thumbs up and and gave Erza a wink.

Erza then groaned and started crying anime tears. _I'll never get used to this torture. Men should appreciate women and give them more credit with all this work they do._

"I'll be back to get the polish, you stay here for now." Elisa said a wave of her hand with of her hand.

Erza collapsed on her back while internally crying for a moment. She closed her eyes with the strong smell of the rags and dirt in the air. She slowly breathed, in... and out.

In...

... and out.

Suddenly, she heard a grunt and then instantly felt a much larger breath blasting against her face. Eyes flying straight open, Erza let out a terrified, blood-curdling scream.

* * *

 **Hah! I made a cliff-hanger didn't I? ...No? Fine, whatever-.-**

 **Aaaanyways,** **if you were wondering who Erza was comparing Evelyn to unknowingly, it was Makarov, as the master of Fairy Tail. Probably not the best comparison ever, considering the fact they're different genders, but whatever, it was something.**

 **Reviews would be a-maaa-zing! Just write any suggestions, questions, comments, concerns, issues, complaints, or you know, if you just wanna say something nice:D**

 **Mkay, byee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Attention current readers! I changed my story format up a bit and combined some chapters to make longer ones. Because I personally like longer chapters and I'm a hypocrite for writing short chaptersXD. So good news, I'll be having them longer from here on out. Bad news, it'll probably take longer for me to update, but who knows, it might be worth it. Due to me deleting and combining chapters, I have no idea if it's gonna mess things up with the reveiws, them being deleted or what-not. But whatever, we'll see what happens.**

 **DLKnightwalker** **: You're about to find out:)**

 **Golden Ryuu Bijuu King** **: Darn, I hate being predictable, but** _ **maybe**_ **the lion would catch Gilgamesh's interest in Erza just a** _ **little**_ **.** **And I solved the short chapter problem! But I'll still try and update quickly, even though I get really busy at times. As for them fighting in some sort of way, I have some things like that planned out, so just keep reading and you'll see. And for the last part of what you said, I have no idea... I didn't see/read(?) the prototype, I've just seen the anime, I'll probably make some name up for the lion, I don't think I'll be focusing on it too much on it.**

 **Paratayun** **: Yeah I read somewhere about that, idk, there won't be child Gil in here so I** **have nothing to worry about. But thanks for enjoying! These kind of things really make my day, you're by far my favorite reviewer:D**

 **Aight, on with the chapter 4!**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _Erza collapsed on her back while internally crying for a moment. She closed her eyes with the strong smell of the rags and dirt in the air. She slowly breathed, in... and out. In... and out._

 _Suddenly, she heard a grunt and then instantly felt a much larger breath blasting against her face. Eyes flying straight open, Erza let out a terrified, blood-curdling scream._

* * *

Amber eyes locked with Erza's brown ones. After that little scream of hers, Erza completely froze over, she didn't moves a single muscle, and didn't let out a single breath.

Standing right over her was a huge, no, _enormous_ lion. She still felt the continuous, big breaths on her face.

But despite being frozen with a fear of being _eaten alive_ , Erza stared right back at the big cat. And trust me when I say this, lions are _much_ bigger than they seem. She studied his face, while he seemed to curiously look back at her.

 _Stay calm, stay calm._ Erza said repeatedly in her head. _He has to be tamed if he lives here.._. _right?_

So, slowly, very slowly, Erza prompted herself up so she was laying back on her elbows behind her while still locking eyes with the big feline.

Erza didn't know what came over her but she suddenly had a strong urge to reach over to the lion. It's eyes were, hypnotic? So for some strange reason, her hand moved on it's own to reach over to the side of it's head. Marveled, Erza started petting the surprisingly soft mane in awe.

The beast's response was.. interesting. It started sniffing from the top of her head to her stomach curiously while still looming over her body. It then let out a grunt and turned around.

Erza heard a clatter behind her but didn't dare turn around. With the view of the side of the lion, it turned it's head to look past her.

"Erza?" said a low, calm voice behind her. Erza recognized the voice that belonged to Elisa. "Don't. Move."

The lion, quite frankly, looked at Elisa with boredom and then lazily strolled out another direction, it's tail slightly swishing behind him.

And once the golden beast was out of sight, both Erza and Elisa let out their breath that they were apparently holding.

"Well, I suppose you're lucky." Elisa finally spoke after a silence. "Surabi doesn't usually do well with new people."

Still speechless, Erza fully sat up and responded with a small, "Heah."

"Yeah, I actually heard he ate two people at one point." Elisa said in-a-matter-of-factly.

Erza's face paled at the thought. She was still surprised from what just happened. It was short and brief. She shook her head. _That all was just plain weird._ She really didn't know whether it was terrifying, or amazing. Better just to forget about it.

"Okaaay, let's just move on, you brought that polish?" Erza said, switching the subject, even though she knew she had long and boring hours ahead of her.

An extremely strong smell whisked past her, making her a bit light-headed. "Nevermind, I could see you got it."

Elisa giggled, "Alright then, ready for some more cleaning then?" she asked, and then put on her biggest brightest smile. "It'll be fu~un."

A big groan sounded.

* * *

 _Several hours later..._

"Pleaaaase tell me we're done." Erza whined after once again laying down on the hopefully finished floors.

"Yep we're done." Elisa chuckled softly, also starting to feel a bit drained herself.

"Thank goodness!" Erza almost yelled with relief. The floors finally looked good, great actually. It was literally sparkling as the sun's rays hit the smooth, polished marble.

Erza's stomach then growled loudly, and only then she realized how starved she was. Come to think of it, she hasn't eaten at all since she got here. "Food?" she asked sheepishly.

Elisa then laughed, "Of course! It's actually dinner time now, it's nearly sunset already."

"No surprise." Erza mumbled, "That took _forever_."

When walking to the dining hall, Erza's stomach was eating her alive after the fresh smell of bread hit her nostrils.

"Erza? You know you're drooling, right?" said silver-haired girl next her.

Embarrassed, Erza quickly wiped it off the corner of her mouth. "Sorry, I seriously can't remember the last time I ate."

* * *

Next thing you know it, Erza was gobbling down the food at an abnormally fast pace.

Elisa only blinked once. _How can someone eat that much?_ Thought pretty much everyone as all the people around her stared.

"That's, erm, some appetite you got there." Elisa nervously laughed as she sweatdropped. _What a strange girl._

"Mmrff." and a grunt was all she got, and then realized Erza was completely ignoring her as she continued eating the meat ravenously.

 _Yeah... I'm just gonna leave..._ Elisa thought as more and more people continued to stare, and then bolted, leaving poor, oblivious Erza eating to her heart's content.

* * *

 _Few minutes later_...

When finally feeling full, Erza settled down, and only now realizing Elisa's absence. She gotta admit though, it wasn't the best food she ever tasted, even though she couldn't remember any better. Anyways, it was probably because of the new cooks. But oh well, food was food.

Erza spotted more beautiful girls carrying golden plattered plates with more good looking food. They swayed their hips seductively as the male cooks and common stable boys stared after them. That, was definitely for the king, no doubt.

Erza shrugged and then signed, laying her arms and head on the table. She was alone at the table, and looked where the new young girls laughed, all meeting the girls and some boys that were serving here before them. No one came up to her, despite her gorgeous looks, they all thought she was strange and the new girls knew how strange first hand. Only Elisa seemed to be ok with her but who knows where she is right now. Erza honestly didn't know what she was doing wrong, she was just confused and uncoordinated in this new strange world.

Loneliness was soon prickling at her chest as she tucked her hands on her lap and looking down at her plate, with nothing else to do. Then raising her head to look around at the mess hall. They were all laughing and smiling, having a good time. This loneliness... she felt it before, it was dark.

Ignoring this, she continued looking around. Although everyone was laughing, they were laying back, doing nothing else. Erza found herself wishing for some action.

And soon enough, her wish was granted.

A man who looked about 25 accidentally bumped into a slightly older looking man. "Ayy!" The older man shouted with what looked like a bottle in his hand, "Watch where yer goin, ya lil' pipsqueak." he slurred.

"Pipsqueak?!" The younger man replied, with a deep voice as he growled, "I'll show you pipsqueak, you dim-witted haggard!"

"What'd you call me?!" The older man roared, throwing a sloppy punch, who missed and the younger man took advantage and punched the other in the stomach.

"Ooo~" The girls called out. "A fight! Let's see who's the man!" As they giggled, and they started to crowd around the two men. The older guy was starting to get serious and threw some more accurate punches.

Erza smiled, glad that something cured her boredom as she started to walk over to watch the fight. But then, something caught her eye a flash of red and white.

A rich, creamy-looking, strawberry cake.

Sitting innocently on the edge of the table in the kitchen.

With her stomach feeling hungry for a sugary sweet, Erza's eyes light up as she started drooling once again.

Her feet lead her to the sweet-smelling deliciousness and when looking around to see if anyone saw her, she swiped a slice.

Taking a fork, and then started walking to a nearby table, the sparkles in her eyes shone brighter as she took a bit into the creamy, savory cake. She, was in heaven.

Unknowingly, she walked through to where the fight between men were. She lifted her fork to take another bit, but then just like that, one of the men who was fighting, and looked like he won, back up a little and elbowed Erza's arm, who was holding her plate.

It all happened in slow motion.

The plate flew out of her hands and hit the ground with a _splat._

Erza's jaw dropped open as the man who bumped her looked over to see who he bumped into. The whole place was in silence. Seeing the mashed up cake on the ground, the man looked at Erza.

"Er, sorry lady. Didn't see ya there." he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"My... cake." Erza said quietly.

"Ma'am?"

Erza's hair shadowed her eyes as a dark aroma came from her. Then she sharply turned her head up to the man who had committed this horrible crime, eyes filled with pure anger.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY PRECIOUS CAKE! YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH!" And with one hell of a strong punch to his head, she knocking him out cold.

While crying her anime tears while sitting over her now squashed cake, everyone looked at each other with confusing and shocking looks.

A strange woman indeed.

* * *

 **OK! There's a little comedy for you. Sorry for not updating in awhile, but hey, I'm a busy person. Anyways, you should review any suggestions, questions, comments, concerns, issues, complaints- yada yada yada, that you might have for me.**

 **Mkay people, adios!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry once again for not updating as often as I hoped, I am pretty darn busy in summer. But man these reviews make me so happy and are my main motivation! So strawberry cake for all of my reviewers!**

 **So here goes nothing, your chapter 5:)**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _While crying her anime tears while sitting over her now squashed cake, everyone looked at each other with confusing and shocking looks._

 _A strange woman indeed._

* * *

When everyone went to sleep, Erza continued to lay in bed through the warm night. She just couldn't take this heavy feeling off her chest. It got heavier and heavier each time she saw people laughing together in their own little groups. And now that she was thinking about it, it got worse. She _missed_ something or someone. She wanted a family, friends and somewhere she can called a home. _I don't think I could ever call this place home._ Erza thought bitterly. And then a stray tear rolled down and she clenched her jaw.

 _I haven't felt this since... since...AGH!_ Erza nearly growled. _This memory loss isn't helping, I don't have anything to hold on to,_ why _is this happening to me?!_ She thought angrily. _I just need some kind of a push, a push in any direction. As long as I know more of who I am and my past._ With that last thought, Erza drifted off to a deep sleep.

* * *

 _Dust flew everywhere with each step. The steps were thunderous altogether but they were all weak. Their knees were shaking and the dust stuck to their wet, sweaty back._

 _A girl then fell. She tripped over the smallest pebble and with the weight she was carrying, there way no way to regain balance. She was a feeble young girl and her hair would've stood out if it wasn't caked with dirt and clumps of mud. The dust stung her knees and palms from where when she fell, and the scrapes revealed a red color with chunks of skin sticking out. The rocks she was carrying rose the dust even more when they fell all around. And this fall didn't go unnoticed._

 _Someone shouted and the line she was in changed to walked further away from her, in fear to be pulled into the situation that was yet to happen._

 _A whimper escaped the girl and she scrambled to pick all the rocks back up. She didn't know someone approaching her until she saw a large shadow looming over a small crunched up body._

 _Before she had the time to look to who it was, she felt pain across her back. A gasp of surprise came of the girl's mouth and used both of her scratched hands to muffle the sounds, tears stung her eyes as she tried to hold them in. The whip that lashed her back had small spikes and they've dug deep into her skin, revealing dark long slashes on her tiny back._

 _She gritted her teeth so hard to prevent any noise but she couldn't help but make a small sob. The man who whipped her yelled for making traffic to the others who were doing the same labor and once he heard her sob, he gave her a hard kick to the stomach._

 _Air escaped the little girl's throat and she gagged when feeling the force. She was flown a few feet back and rolled against the same harsh, gritty dust. Her hands were removed from her mouth leaving blood smeared on her face and she tasted the metallic taste. She took a deep breath after it getting knocked out, but more of the dust entered her lungs causing for her to have a fit of coughs. Tears were pouring from her face as she received pitiful looks._

 _But they knew better than to help. All the kind souls who have first done it learned that they received twice as much punishment, and fear consumed them and they learned their lesson after a few times. No one here looked healthy here anyway so it was best to not waste their energy. There were only old men and young children, and only a handful of strong men._

 _So the second the little girl hit the floor, she gathered up all her energy, and stood up as quickly as possible, knowing she'd be hurt again if she continued to lay there. Picking up as much rocks as she could carry, the little girl continued and joined the line, running from the man, absolutely scared out of her mind._

 _Next thing she knew it, she was thrown into a cell, where she would sleep for the night before working the next day. She felt the surprisingly cold walls and used the frigid temperature to help the palms of her hands that were still scraped. It wasn't water, but it served as an ice pack to soothe the throbbing palms._

 _There were other people in the same cell. A few kids and an old man. But she didn't talk, not even once. She sat in the furthest corner and crunched up, hugging her knees._

 _Tower of Heaven, some of the overlookers called it. But this wasn't heaven, this was something worse than hell. The little girl thought tiredly as she ignored the wail of the youngest girl in the cell. The small girl wept silently in the corner, shaking uncontrollably. She once again didn't notice that someone was by her._

 _When she felt a cool and boney hand on her head, she flinched so uncontrollably hard she almost fell, thinking back to when she was whipped from earlier._

" _Shhh." Was the answer and the girl found it to be the old man with a long beard in the cell. And he impossibly gave her a soft smile, and she thought he was crazy for cracking even the smallest smile. How could anyone should show any happiness in this hell? But the old man with his ribs showing still smiled at her._

" _It will be ok." he said as comforting as possible, in the softest voice. Her face twisted in agony and sadness as she resumed to crying, but this time feeling the kindness radiating from the man and she felt thankful for his presence._

 _The little girl continued crying until sleepiness crept in. The old man found that he had done enough, and he stood, turning his back to the girl._

 _The last thing she saw, was that same mark on his back that she had on her left arm._

* * *

Erza woke up gasping as she had sat straight up from waking up. She was panting hard, and felt something tickle her face. She reached her hand to her face and felt that it was wet; she was crying.

Flashes of her dream appeared into her mind as she clutched the sides of her head and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to get rid of these images.

This was so _real_. It must've been real because she felt _everything_. The pain, the fear, the sadness, and even the coldness of the walls. It couldn't be just a dream.

Realization came to mind when Erza found that _she_ was the little girl. Every single thing happened. It wasn't a dream, this was a memory.

Erza fell back on her pillow and she clutched the pillowcase until her knuckles turned white. She recalled her thoughts before she fell asleep. She wanted to know how her past was, and she got it. It wasn't what she thought it was. She thought she had a home, friends and family. A place where she felt safe and secure, where she was in control.

But no, it was the dead opposite. Her home was a prison, she had no friends, and as far as she knew, her family was dead. She had never felt safe, and certainly not secure. Her control was robbed from her, for she was a slave. Her past was dark after all.

And with that thought her hand once again went unconsciously to her left arm where that mark was. And the expected warm feeling was not there anymore, it was resent. _This mark must've been from where I was a slave, so this is what it means._ She thought when she remember that the old man that worked there with her had the same mark. _So I'll have to carry this reminder of my past._ Erza thought sadly, feeling this... burden weighing her down.

And wanting to think of something better, this place came into mind. And when thinking of it, her whole entire mindset changed.

 _I'm not there anymore_. _Instead I'm here._ So what if she was like a slave again? This was nothing in comparison. _I'm in a better place now._ This place gave her food and she wasn't treated harshly what-so-ever. _Other than the fact I'll be sent to certain death if I do something wrong._

Okay, so maybe it still wasn't the best. The situations were still similar. She was still lonely both ways.

Erza signed. _I don't care anymore, as long as I never, and I mean never, go back to where I came from. I will stay strong, I will be determined. That's what must've got me out of that place._

 _I will stay strong, I will._

* * *

 **Short chapter, I know, but hey at least it's something. A bit dark, but that's how it's gonna be for now. Erza is strong so she'll push through for sure.**

 **So what did you think about this chapter so far? Any suggestions, questions, comments, concerns, issues, complaints?** **Let me know in the reviews:D**

 **Dasvidaniya, everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back! Guys, summer is ending and school is starting;( So I don't know how consistent my updating will be, but then again, I never did.**

 **Gilgamesh will** **make an appearance this chapter and I am super nervous cause he is a very complex character to write. I'll be doing my best so please don't kill me for not doing it perfect.**

 **I actually have no idea what I'm gonna write in this chapter, I have a plot layed out for future chapters, but right now, idk. So what do you guys want? More of Erza's past revealed? Or on to Gilgamesh's perspective?**

 **Oh, and thanks for all my reviewers, cake for all of you!**

* * *

 _Previously:_

Erza signed. _I don't care anymore, as long as I never, and I mean never, go back to where I came from. I will stay strong, I will be determined. That's what must've got me out of that place._

 _I will stay strong, I will._

* * *

To say the King of Heros was bored was an understatement. He lazily swirled the blood red wine in his golden goblet that was encrusted with jewels. It was another hot day, but this day seemed hotter than the usual. Two gorgeous woman had huge leaves and used them to fan the king from both sides.

A single bead of sweat rolled down the side of the king's head. He slammed the cup down on the arm rest part of the throne, and clutched it hard in anger.

"Wave faster!" The enraged king yelled, "The day isn't getting cooler, so I suggest you do your job." he growled.

Scared out of their wits, the two young woman immediately did as they were told, not wanting to aggravate their ruler any further.

"Is it me, but the His Majesty, the King seems... more angrier. You know, more than he usually is these days." One of the guards who were guarding the door murmured to his partner next to him.

"You idiot!" the soldier next to him hissed and elbowed him hard. "Have you forgotten? It's almost been a year since the incident with His Grace, Enkidu. Two days forecoming marks the day." he informed him, feeling a bit sorrowful himself.

"Oh, you're right." The first soldier answered quietly. And the two silenced while looked at their beloved king, and in remembrance of King Gilgamesh's right hand man and best friend.

Meanwhile, Gilgamesh was thinking back to the year back when _he_ died. His hands on the arms rest's tighten at the horrible thought. Anger consumed Gilgamesh but also a deep deep sadness. It was not like Gilgamesh to mourn a loss, when his parents died he didn't feel much remorse. But Enkidu changed his life so much and was his best and _only_ friend - his other half, they were inseparable.

Gilgamesh clenched his teeth hard when an image came to mind. It was when he died, in his arms. Gilgamesh then had wept and roared to the heavens, screaming curses to the gods, as Enkidu has slowly reduced to clay, from what he had been when the gods made him. And Gilgamesh mourned for months, walking the Earth with sadness. He later changed from a caring, adventurous, and happy-lived king, to a quite stoic, indifferent, and angry man. He was trying to control it, because he knew this isn't what Enkidu would've wanted. Because when he did died, Gilgamesh drowned himself with wine and all the beautiful women of Babylon, anything to distract him from being reminded of his death.

And that left Gilgamesh thinking if there would be anyone in the world where they could compare to Enkidu, if there was still someone out there who could fill happiness once again in his cold, dark heart. Or is his future full of loneliness? Where even all the women in the world couldn't take this feeling of loneliness away.

Was there someone out there for him?

He quickly dismissed the thought, he would cross that bridge when he gets there, if he gets there.

What would Enkidu think of him right now? What would he do if he saw Gilgamesh _moping_ around?

Gilgamesh with his eyes closed took a big, deep breath. In two days, there would be a day where he would especially be filled with grief and sadness. And to remember that sorrowful day...

No.

Enkidu... Enkidu wouldn't like that. He was always the lively one and would hate it if everyone would be sad because of him. No.

Gilgamesh's eyes opened. The day coming won't be a day of grief, pain and sorrow. It won't be in remembrance of his death. It will be a remembrance of how Enkidu lived! The _good_ memories of how they met, all of their adventures together, how they laughed and cried together.

 _Yes._ _THAT_ is what Enkidu would want. A celebration! That's what he'll do. A celebration is what he and everyone will need to lift the spirits, to live life wonderfully, and remember the _good_ in their lives. _This will be good, I'll host the biggest feast yet._ Gilgamesh thought excitedly.

He stood up with this newfound excitement and spread his arms out broadly, a big smile on his face. "Where is my messenger?! Get him immediately!"

An alarmed guard bowed, "Yes, my king." and he rushed out and quickly came back with the royal messenger.

He bowed to his knee before the king. "My lord, how may I serve you?"

"Go to all the cities in the empire. From Lagash and all the way to Eshnunna. We will be host a big celebration in two days, a huge feast! Get everyone ready and have them know that your king is inviting all the nobles, lords, ladys, and rulers here. There will be dances, wine, food, and music! Have Danera tell everyone here in the palace to make all preparations. For we will celebrate day and night for the precious day that is to come in two days. Now go, tell everyone of this great news."

The message nodded, taking all the information in at once. "And that I shall, I will depart for the cities immediately." Standing up, and taking another deep bow, the messenger ran out the door, already telling the other messengers to gather the horses.

Everyone in the room was silent at first. What came over their king? He had went from this sad remorseful man, to suddenly this excited happy man? Ever since the tragic day happened, never has he even smiled once, never had he shown any sort of happiness. So this was huge news to everyone here in the palace, and everyone everywhere else. They all thought that the days ahead were going to be the exact opposite. But they too, got excited. Hearing that all this will happen, they will prepare and look forward to the day.

So the silence went to a busy liveliness in every room of the palace, as they chattered and passed to word along to everyone they knew.

* * *

Erza was pretty confused. Everyone was talking excitedly amongst themselves and she had no idea what was going on. Other than that, some of them were really rushing even sprinting, carrying all sorts of things. One of them happened to be Elisa who bolted into front of her. With no one else to ask, Erza quickly went after her and caught Elisa by her wrist after finally catching up to her. For a such a small woman, Elisa was quick on her feet.

"Elisa, what's causing all the commotion?" Erza asked.

She looked at Erza surprisingly, "No one told you?" her eyebrows raised.

Erza looked down, there was no one else she knew who would tell her these things. "Er, no?" And with that answer she sighed, not wanting to explain, for she was in a rush.

"His Majesty called up some sort of a celebration out of nowhere. It happens to be year after Enkidu's, erm, death in two days, and that's when the celebrations will be." she informed, still weary about mentioning the death. "Anyway, this seems to be a last minute decision and the messengers are going across the land as fast as they can to tell everyone about the big feast or whatever. And us, servants well, we're left with making all the preparations." she said quickly, looking at the direction she's supposed to be going to right now. "We won't be cleaning any floors, since the place we'll be at is in the ballroom, and we already did that recently." She stopped to think. "We actually need more people in the markets to buy food for the cooks to make, and to get other supplies. You can go ahead do that, just check in with Evelyn and she'll tell you what to get."

With Erza giving her a nod, Elisa bolted to wherever she was supposed to go. Erza then walked to where she thought Evelyn was while everyone was whizzing past her.

* * *

Erza looked down at her feet where there was the inside of the palace and outside. She was on the inside. When she crosses this, it'll will sort of feel like freedom. Smiling, Erza crossed to the road that led from the palace to the marketplace. It _did_ feel great, _almost_ like freedom, she was finally able to walk around the city instead of being indoors. She felt like singing when breathing the air, smelling the river nearby and actually feeling cooler than she's even been in a while.

 _Yeah, I'd much rather have this as a chore._ She thought wishfully as she finally got to the heart of the city.

The marketplace looked absolutely fantastic. There so many colors everywhere and merchants yelling trying to have other people buy their merchandise. It was so lively! Erza felt her heart lifting as she beamed, passing by a group of children, who were laughing and chasing each other through people feet.

She looked down at her list and the money she had in a pouch. She needed to get a lot of the juiciest fruits she could find. Spotting one place where they sold fruits, she bought as many as she could carry, which was a lot. (Remember all that stuff she carries when traveling in FT all the time? lol)

Erza then took another smaller path back to the castle, which was more deserted and it didn't look like people took this path much. The sun was setting and it was being to look a little dark, but Erza was determined to take it all to the palace before it fully set.

With her cheeks puffed up, and struggling with the amount of all the groceries, she didn't see a big man approaching her, until he was almost right in front of her. Erza had to look to the side of her groceries to look at the man, who came to a full stop, making her stop as well.

"May I help you?" Erza asked the towering bulking man with a frown. He gave her a slow, crooked smile. And then, she saw him pull out a knife. Her frown deepened.

"Give me all your stuff and money lil' lady and I'll let you leave with your life." he said, still smiling evilly.

Erza looked at the sun, seeing that it was almost fully setting. _I don't have time_ _for this_. She thought, annoyed.

"Please move, sir." She replied with the hard tone and glare. He looked like he got angry so he just went ahead and dove with the knife.

"You will not stop me from getting these groceries back!" she yelled with her warrior cry, enraged herself and setting down the goods. On instinct, she grabbed his wrist holding the knife and twisted his arm over her head to behind his back.

The man cried out with having his arm almost dislocated but before he could do anything else, she gave him a hard kick between his legs from behind. (Imagine scary Erza with her sharp teeth from the anime hah) And then one one swift punch to the back of the head, she knocked him out, having him collapse with a throbbing red bump on the top of his head.

"Hmph!" Erza swiftly turned on her heels, retrieved the bags and went along her way, leaving the poor guy who just got his ass kicked by the red-headed beast.

* * *

 **And Erza takes down another! She can be preeetty scary! *sweatdrops* Anyway, I know this was a really sloppy chapter and _definitely_ not my best so I'm so so sorry. I really hope that Gilgamesh didn't act **_**too**_ **out of character, so please don't kill me if he did!**

 **So how am I am I doing so far? Good writing? I would love it if you gave me feedback on this chapter (if it's bad, I don't blame you) and on this story in general, so just let me know in the reviews. I also answer any other questions, comments, concerns, issues, complaints you might have, so reeeview please and thank you^.^ I love you guys and hope you all enjoyed your summer,**

 **Until next time, Bon voyage!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok, ok so I've been told how short my chapters are, and I know that, so I** _ **guess**_ **I'll** _ **try**_ **make them longer, but I'm warning you, it will take me longer to update. Plus there's school and work that adds on to my inconsistency of updating lol.**

 **Oh and thanks for all the feedback for my last chapter and my progress as a newish writer.**

 **paratayun** **:** **Yeah I totally get that they were like that in his actual history, but at the same time this** _ **is**_ **a crossover and I'm not writing about the actual real-life Gilgamesh but more from the anime. So I guess I'm just gonna have fun writing about Erza and Gilgamesh's relationship, even though like you said Enkidu was and will always be his only friend. But you know, they never mentioned lover, sooo I'm gonna try and squeeze in Erza to be a part of his life** **in this story** **, heh;D**

 **Shadow of a Memory** **: Did I say that otherwise..? Well, I mean it's obvious Gilgamesh is a pretty OP character, but I do agree with you and say Ea (plus Chains of Heavens) are one of Gilgamesh's most deadliest weapons. I sorta take back about saying they're on equal levels when it comes to power, but I still want to say as little as possible bc I don't want to spoil the outcome of their inevitable future fight. Don't get me wrong tho, Erza can still kick some serious assXD**

 **WhyFollowYou** **: Yes, of course I remember you:) hope you understand most of it, and I'm really glad you're liking the story.**

 **Thanks for all the other reviews, plus follows/favorites! Here's your hopefully longer chapter..**

 **OH AND** **MAJOR WARNING** **PLEASE READ: There will be HUGE spoilers from the recent chapters of the Fairy Tail manga that I might include** **later** **on in the story so I s** _ **trongly**_ **suggest you read that first. It has to do with Erza and her background and it will probably be super confusing if you don't read the recent chapters.**

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _Go to all the cities in the empire. From Lagash and all the way to Eshnunna. We will be host a big celebration in two days, a huge feast! Get everyone ready and have them know that your king is inviting all the nobles, lords, ladys, and rulers here. There will be dances, wine, food, and music! Have Danera tell everyone here in the palace to make all preparations. For we will celebrate day and night for the precious day that is to come in two days. Now go, tell everyone of this great news."_

 _The messenger nodded, taking all the information in at once. "And that I shall, I will depart for the cities immediately." Standing up, and taking another deep bow, the messenger ran out the door, already telling the other messengers to gather the horses._

* * *

That day had left Erza utterly exhausted, feeling fatigue pull on her muscles and consciousness. She had been running around all day doing a little bit of everything, not that it was that physically hard, but lifting heavy objects, reaching for hard-to-reach places, all that pushing and pulling left a sort of strain, like she was out of shape or something. Mentally, she was also drained. The stress and busyness came in huge waves and she felt like she was consumed by them. But this was temporary, and Erza was almost sure that it was because of that headache that was coming back again.

Head throbbing, she felt a shiver down her spine. The daytime was merciless, the sun blew a storm of sweltering, searing hot temperature, to the point where it turned Erza's pale white skin a few shades darker within the few days she spent here. (Of course she was still considered as pale compared to the beautifully toned Babylonians, and stuck out like a sore thumb.)

But the nights were just as harsh. The moon glowed penetrating, numbing cold temperature upon the sands of the desert and the stone cold city.

And Erza hated the bipolarness of this place. She fell asleep shivering in heavy blankets, and woke up sweating, still wrapping in the stuffy sheets. So she walked out of her so-called bed while everyone was asleep and crossed the threshold of the room.

She needed to be alone and calm her mind, needing a peaceful atmosphere to cleanse her stuffy and irritated mind. Tightening the blanket she brought with her, she quietly padded over to the huge entrance doors to the throne room, only quickly glancing at the single, knocked out guard snoring on the job, before slipping in unheard.

The throne room still amazed her. Everything was so incredibly spacious, and Erza marveled at the stone ceilings about 50 feet above her head and as quietly as possible, walked over to the base of a massive pillar supporting it. She felt like an ant in a giant's house, or more differently, nothing but a pesky bug in a place of a god. And she hated feeling so lowly and at the bottom of the pyramid. Had she always been this insignificant?

Erza decided to leave these questions unanswered for now and not think about such depressing thoughts. What she looked at next blew her away. It was only her second time here and she was surprised she missed this completely. It was probably because she had all her attention on the king at the time that she had not noticed it entirely.

On the right side of the throne room, there was no wall but a few pillars separating the indoors from the outdoors. On the outside was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. It was the incredible view and scenery. The palace itself was on a higher level ground so Erza was looking down at a vast city with a faint glow from the torches scattered around. Then she had a view of the wide, deep blue, flowing river beside the city, sounded by fanning blue green plants surrounding it. But the most breathtaking thing of all, were the _stars._

Billions and _billions_ of white dazzling specks of light contrasted against the pitch black heavens. They looked like diamonds, twinkling and sparkling, with some flashing blue and red. There was a river of stars, that looked like a path, that trailed into the distant horizon that went on for miles and miles.

Erza let a breath of pure amazement, captivated and mesmerized by the lit up sky, along with the lone full moon that shone brightly over the sand hills, making it sparkle. Her body then started shivering and shaking- not from the cold, but from the excitement and enthrallment she felt spark up in her soul.

A smile fell on her lips as the enchanted sky hypnotized her into sleepiness. She laxed her body as she sat down, arms wrapped around her legs, and back leaned against the pillar. Erza finally felt at peace, all traces of stress relieved her from her mind and body. She let a slow breath out, breathing all her troubled thoughts out along with each breath out.

Then, she heard heavy, padded footsteps came from the back of the throne room and Erza drew her attention towards that direction.

It was that damn cat again.

"Surabi, it's you." Erza talked to it, feeling stupid for talking to a cat who clearly can't understand her. She felt a sense of déjà vu, recalling the time when they were in the ballroom, when she was caught off guard by the looming beast.

Right now, she still felt at ease, and wondered if the lion could feel that somehow.

"Come, Surabi." Not feeling the slightest bit of fear unlike their last encounter. The lion listened, and Erza blinked, surprised that even worked. The prowling lion slowly walked up to her, glowing amber eyes never leaving her own slightly golden ones. Surabi took long, powerful strong strides, and Erza could see muscles rippling under his golden, groomed coat. The moon shone against his left side, giving it a blue tint as he walked gracefully, all the while powerfully.

When Surabi came up to her, nose almost touching nose, he plopped down next her and laid on his side, back faced toward her and his head on her lap, eyes closed. Erza was mildly surprised and thought, _I take it he likes me._

Hesitantly, she took her hand and gently petted the thick, silky mane, and massaged with her thumb behind his ear. The lion let out a cracked puur, scaring her at the sudden and strange sound and making Erza jump for a second. Him nuzzling her knee, Erza brought her hand back to his mane and resumed petting him. Surabi's body vibrated with his loud purrs, and Erza strangely found the feeling against her body therapedic, relaxing her even further. Her consciousness then faded along with the sound of the purrs.

* * *

Gilgamesh woke a couple hours later to the lack of presence of his little pet lion. He looked over to his right on the floor and Surabi was nowhere to be found. He signed, remembering what happened before they went to sleep.

Surabi always had the habit of sleeping on his bed, because when he was a cub, he'd always sleep in the designated corner of the bed, not taking up any space whatsoever. But he grew large to the point where Gilgamesh couldn't stand the space the huge beast took over and the amount of fur he'd shed on the red velvet covers. Surabi, like the cub he acts, now whines almost every night when Gilgamesh makes Surabi sleep on the bed that was made specifically for him on the floor.

Looks like it was one of those nights where Gilgamesh once again sent him away to the floor and where the lion was immaturely holding a grudge. But never has he left Gilgamesh's side at night until they both got up in the morning.

Finding the situation strange, Gilgamesh relenctently got up in search of his pet kitty.

* * *

After going to the places that Gilgamesh knew were Surabi's favorite, he eventually entered the throne room, after exiling the nightguard that wasn't holding his position to guard that room's doors (instead of killing him because he was in an oh-so good mood lately). He then looked over to where he can see Surabi's tail sticking out from behind a pillar. Signing, while still keeping his regal composure, he treaded over to big cat only to find him asleep and sprawled over a certain redhead, who was also sleeping.

He was a bit dumbfounded when seeing this. Surabi _never_ let anyone come in contact with him unless it was Gilgamesh himself, or when he's attacking someone. To see him act so non-aggressively towards someone was strange indeed. Who was this woman anyway?

When see that she was a servant by the clothes she wore, he looked away in disgust. She was not worthy of having his gaze fall on her. He was part-god and who was she to get his attention?

But... the red color of her hair grabbed his attention anyway, after all, it was his favorite color, aside from gold. Red was color of the wine he loved so. It was the color of a woman's red lips that he so often claims. It was the color that glazed over his swords when he's defeated an enemy. And it was the color of the sunset, when the gods color the sun blood red as it spreads into the sky and reflects onto the river.

And his own red eyes betrayed him, as they attracted to her hair. Silky strands of scarlet brushed across the sides of her cheeks and the white ribbons woven into her hair were a bit unravelled, freeing some of her side bangs that framed her delicate face. The pale moon shone on her face, making her look more pale than she already was. Her skin tone new and fresh to his eyes, as most of the woman he has seen where more darker in comparison. He himself wasn't as dark as the others because of all the time he spent indoors, and was somewhat protected from being exposed to the sun for too long.

His eyes trailed down to her lips, parted which was nude and not colored on to his disappointment. But he liked it all the same, it was different from what he always sees. Her face looked so peaceful, and he found himself curious about what her eye color was, since they were closed.

It was only then he remembered when she came for the first time and when he briefly looked over her, not fully paying attention at the time.

Finally sensing his master's presence, Surabi stirred and rose his head from the woman's lap, ears perked after seeing Gilgamesh.

And Erza, sensing the movement, slowly opened her eyes.

"Surabi...?" she questioned, her eyes trying to focus. She made out the shape of a person, and when they became clear, she saw that the king himself was standing before her. Erza's heartbeat immediately spiked up, panicking once she realized that she could get into serious trouble now that she was caught sneaking into the throne room without permission. _He..._ terror washed over her, _he might actually kill me,_ she thought, recalling what he told her and all the servants before.

" _If anyone disobeys an order, you'll die."_ and he said it so carelessly, like it was a simple thing to do. She doesn't even know a fraction of how powerful he really was, and she wouldn't want to underestimate him. She felt completely defenseless and knew nothing.

 _Damn, I'm so foolish! How could I've let myself get caught like this? And by_ the king _of all people!"_ So she did whatever she could for him to spare her. She immediately look away to stop herself with disrespectfully looking at him directly. Then she shifted to her knees and shamefully bowed as low as she could to the ground.

"I-I'm sorry, My Lord! I shouldn't have come in here when I wasn't allowed, I apologize for breaking in. I beseech you spare my life!"

 _DAMN!_ Erza clenched her teeth, _I'm so pitiful! How could I put myself so low as to resorting to begging?_ But what else could she do? If she was going to die, she'd want to die standing for what she believed in and not submit to _no one,_ even a king. _But for something as stupid as this? I just can't believe I broke in with no reason at all._

Fear struck her heart. _If I die here and now, no one will care. Hell, I don't think anyone would have noticed I'm gone. I really have no one, so why do I desperately want to live on? To fight for my life?_ Sweat rolled down her face with fear and frustration.

Gilgamesh smirked at the sight. A beautiful woman, bowing at his feet and fully submitting to him. He made sure the absorb the feeling of how his power affected everyone, and how they fell under his glory.

He felt that he should still punish her like he did all the other servants who broke the rules and disobeyed him, even if she was exceptionally beautiful. But on the other hand, she was a hard one to come by and wasn't as replaceable as all the other beautiful woman. And it would be a shame if anything happened to that pretty face of hers.

"Alright." He decided.

After hearing that, Erza inaudibly gasped in relief, lifting her eyes as far up to his chin, and let a huge breath out. One that she wasn't realizing that she was holding.

"But..." He continued, Erza tensing, not feeling relieved completely quiet yet. "You will not go unpunished. You'll have only one meal a day for a month, so next time think before you do something stupid."

"Yes, Your Highness. Thank you for sparing me." she bowed once again, and got up.

"Hmph."

He then paused, wanting know something. "Why _is_ it that you came here?"

Erza blinked, surprised at the question. "Er, I... I was looking for a peaceful place." She answered truthfully. "I came here because of view." Erza said as they both turned their heads to the city. "It looks beautiful." she said softly. "The city, I mean."

"It does." He agreed with pride. Erza then snuck a look on his face and saw his strong features and red eyes soften. He looked at the city with love and with a melancholy expression. And then, she saw the smallest smile appear on his face, making him look delicate, and angelic. A small breeze past and tousled his blond strands of hair.

When catching herself staring, she blushed and cleared her throat. "Yes, well, I better get going."

"You have a busy day tomorrow," his face went back to his hardened state with no trace of what she just saw. "Now leave." he scowled.

Erza bowed her head with her hands folded in front of her for the last time before quickly the throne room.

(...And let's just say she couldn't see a trace of the guard that was there earlier once she passed the doors.)

* * *

 **OOOkay! So I recently rewatched Dreamwork's "Prince of Egypt" and I felt extremely inspired to start writing again. I actually really want you guys to watch it because the setting and the animation of the place is almost EXACTLY how I imagine how everything looks in the story, minus the egypt theme like the hieroglyphics, pyramids, statues, etc. But the whole movie is so great, you** _ **have**_ **to watch it, or at least like the first 20 minutes. So if you have a netflix, make sure to check it out, and if you let me know what you thought of it, you'll be my favorite person ^.^**

 **Anyways, I know some parts of this chapter it a little repetitive, and it's not going exactly how I wanted it to, so sorry about that:/ But please review! I need to know what I'm doing wrong, or what I'm doing good on, or if you even like the story! I'm always interested in what you guys have to say and what you like or don't like.**

 **Oh and Happy Holidays everyone!:)**


End file.
